


Let them eat    Burgers

by woodentarantula



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk what to tag this uhhhhhh, its not a date but its tooootally a date, this is exactly what a date looks like but its not a date, ya feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodentarantula/pseuds/woodentarantula
Summary: Prompto decides it's time to finally get to know Ignis a little more so he takes him to a diner. This man has never ben to a diner. God help them.





	Let them eat    Burgers

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the lovely annie 2moons for this. idea.  
> this is the second longest one shot i've ever written. This. Burger fic.

Prompto had to admit, Ignis looks horribly out of place in a diner.

What with Prompto’s crownsguard training, he knew he was going to have to spend some time Ignis. They’re both watching Noctis’s back, so they’re gotta watch each other’s, right? It pays to be  _ friends _ with the guy, too. He’s talked to him before, of course. Ignis was always the one driving Noctis around when they were in high school- still is, really- so they’re familiar with each other, know their names and faces, but don’t really  _ know _ each other.

So Prompto had suggested that the next time Ignis had a lunch break he wasn’t working through, they should hang out. Ignis had insisted that Prompto be the one to decide on the place so he settled on as middle-road place he could think of and that ending up being a tiny vintage diner tucked between a pharmacy and a second hand store. It wasn’t run down but it certainly wasn’t fancy and Prompto was sure that a place that Ignis hadn’t been before would lead to interesting conversation.

Although, it is painfully obvious now as Prompto stares at Ignis in the booth across from him, in his perfectly pressed, black-but-also-somehow-purple suit, and delicately manicured  _ everything _ that Ignis was a little out of his element. Prompto likes to think he’s pretty good at reading people, and already knows that Ignis has a pretty tough shell, but he’s clearly nervous. He’s drumming his nails on the plastic tabletop, rubbing the greasy menu between forefinger and thumb, tapping a foot gently on the floor. When he finally looks up, his face is resolute, but Prompto can see the iota of defeat in his eyes. “What is it that this restaurant is known for?”

“Iunno,” Prompto shrugs. He pretty much always gets the same thing here. “Their burgers are pretty good.”

Ignis’s brows furrow a quarter of a centimeter and he sips his water. The waitress comes by, Prompto orders first and Ignis simply asks for the same thing. 

“Wow, Ignis. I somehow got the idea you couldn’t deal with that much grease.”

“I might have… misunderstood your order.”

“I mean, a double quarter pounder with extra cheese  _ sounds _ like a lot, doesn’t it?” To be honest, Ignis looks like he survives on rabbit food. Hummus and celery- shit like that. Prompto normally likes to eat a  _ little _ more healthy, but he’s been good these past few weeks and the extra work-out sessions with Gladio have been doing wonders, so he’s probably fine. Also, he’s used to eating crap food. He already feels bad for Ignis’s stomach. “Don’t want you getting sick.”

“That’s kind of you, but I’m sure I will manage.” Ignis has his hands tucked neatly under the table, but is glancing around at how other patrons seem to be holding themselves. Most of them at least have their elbows up, though Prompto’s sure that’s not proper etiquette. There’s a family sitting behind them with a kid that’s maybe 6 and has her head on the table, arms folded under as a pillow. “So, tell me about yourself.” Prompto pulls away to make eye contact. “I must admit I don’t actually know all that much about you. 

“It’s kinda weird, huh.” Prompto laughs, trying to be casual to make Ignis feel more at ease. “We’ve known each other for, like, 4 years now? So,” Prompto puts both hands flat on the table, not loudly but clearly making a show. “basics. I’m Prompto, I’m training to be a crownsguard. I like photography and also dogs.” 

Ignis cracks a smile and Prompto takes it as a win. “I know that much. Well, I didn’t know the dogs bit. Though that makes sense.” His shoulders relax a little bit and he settles into the old leather booth just the smallest amount- also a win. “My turn, then? My name is Ignis, I suppose I’m also training to be a crownsguard, I’m the advisor to the heir apparent and I enjoy knitting.”

“ _ Knitting _ . Really.” Prompto snorts. Just a little bit. “Wouldn’t have guessed.”

“Are you saying that I don’t already give the air of a fastidious, old grandmother?” Another tiny smile gives a spark of light to Ignis’s face and it makes Prompto smile wider. 

“Well, now that you mention it-” And the waitress takes that moment to bring by their matching food and drop it in front of them. Prompto lets the thought go unfinished and thanks her. Ignis quietly repeats the thanks while studying the plate in front of him. 

He… stares for a minute, like the burger is going to leap off the plate and eat him instead, before picking up the fork and knife at his side and cutting a tiny triangle out of it.

Prompto tries- desperately tries to not giggle. This perfectly groomed man who probably knows more about all the inner workings of the current government than many government officials do- probably knows specifics not only on laws and regulations but also customs of other countries, the ceremonies to receive ambassadors, has had tea with the king of Lucis on multiple occasions, could probably out-manners a god- this man does not fucking know how to eat a burger. 

So Prompto stifles his laughter as best he can and takes hold of Ignis’s wrist so he will  _ stop trying to cut up a burger _ . “Ignis, please, use your hands.” 

He looks a little confused, then his expression slips right from confusion into an almighty blush as he sets down his silverware. “Forgive me.”

Prompto takes that as a cue to let go, leaning back and digging into his own food. He isn’t so cruel that he would watch ignis suffer, possibly trying to figure out  _ which _ part of the burger to take hold of, and takes his own sandwich in hand. He watches Ignis mime his actions, takes stock of the careful hesitation. He’s- he’s nibbling at it, basically only biting into the bread and pushing the meat out the back and between his hands. “What out.” Prompto warns. “It’ll all slide out if you’re not careful.”

“Oh.” Is all Ignis says as he gently-  _ gently _ \- pushes the patty back into place and takes a more daring bite, actually getting the all the layers of the sandwich.  He contemplated the taste, no doubt his refined palate looking for something more interesting than the overwhelming grease of ground up probably-beef.

Prompto suppresses another snort and goes to work on the basket of fries that came with the meal. He knows them in a deeply personal way, knows that they’re already way too salty and dry and he takes the bottle of ketchup in hand. The diner’s recently switched from normal glass bottles to those weird squeeze ones that always get jammed. He sighs inwardly already knowing the end result but barreling forward anyway. Prompto slams on the bottom of the bottle and squeezes just a tiny bit and- surprize- no luck. He presses a bit harder and a more and just a tiny bit more and suddenly the caked up ketchup within gives out and a wave rushes out, thankfully reined in but the little basket and mostly just drowning the fries. Some of it splashed back up and onto his hands, could have been worse. Prompto laughs it off but when he glances up at Ignis he looks like he was scared out of his skin.

“You okay, Ignis?” Ignis was so intent on understanding the ways of the burger, Prompto’s sure being ripped from that stupor by more diner-antics wasn’t exactly kind.

“Yes, I’m fine. Just, startled is all.” He grabs the napkin his fork and knife had be wrapped in and reaches out to Prompto’s face. Prompto shies away quickly, Ignis pauses and goes for it again. “Some got on your nose.”

Prompto forces a laugh but Ignis is staring at him intently, well, just below his eyes at least. It’s still disarming. Ignis starts to go to clean the mess off Prompto’s hands but he takes the napkin from him instead. “I- I can get my hands just fine.”

“Alright.” Ignis shrugs, and he finally looks comfortable. “I suppose you were caught red handed.”

Prompto stares at him. Looks him in the eye. Makes a gross noise in the back of his throat between a sign and a groan. Lets him know that wasn’t okay. “Bad puns will not be tolerated.”

But Ignis is chuckling to himself, apparently quite pleased. Dick. “And what are you to do about it?”

Prompto picks an unscathed french fry and flicks in at Ignis’s face. He manages to catch it before it makes contact. “I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

They chit-chat, they finish their burgers with little disaster, and they leave laughing between themselves. Prompto feels a sense of accomplishment, both cracking Ignis’s hard exterior and making him feel more comfortable. Prompto can’t ignore the tiny part of him that almost… excited to see Ignis all flustered, it might be fun to try and get him more worked up- not, not like  _ that _ but, well, maybe? He’ll try to test the waters on the more intimate matters but for now he’s going to try to focus on being his friend first.

**Author's Note:**

> please look at this actual, canon picture of Ignis attempting to eat a burger. He touches as much of it as possible. Why.   
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DCqrLEhV0AAXEDL.jpg


End file.
